My Hero Academia Season 1
|chardesigner= Yoshihiko Umakoshi |composer= |studio= Bones |run= JP: April 3, 2016 - June 26, 2016 EN: May 5, 2018 - August 4, 2018 |released= |episodes= 13 |timeslot= / (Nichigo: Sundays at 5:00PM JST) (Toonami: Saturdays at 11:30PM EST) |broadcaster= Funimation (Dubbed) (Subtitled) (via Funimation and Crunchyroll) |genre= |chapters= Chapter 1 - 21 |next= Season 2 }} Season 1 of My Hero Academia ran from April 3, 2016 to June 26, 2016. The first season covers Izuku Midoriya meeting All Might, receiving a Quirk, attending U.A. High School, and fighting the League of Villains. The first season of My Hero Academia is followed by a second season. Summary The season contains 13 episodes and covers the Entrance Exam Arc, Quirk Apprehension Test Arc, Battle Trial Arc and U.S.J. Arc. Production Cast (Japanese) * as Izuku Midoriya * as Katsuki Bakugo * as All Might * as Ochaco Uraraka * as Tenya Iida * as Tsuyu Asui * as Minoru Mineta * as Momo Yaoyorozu * as Fumikage Tokoyami * as Denki Kaminari * as Eijiro Kirishima * as Shoto Todoroki * as Mina Ashido * Kosuke Kuwano as Yuga Aoyama * as Kyoka Jiro * Masakazu Nishida as Mezo Shoji * Kosuke Miyoshi as Mashirao Ojiro * Kiyotaka Furushima as Hanta Sero * as Toru Hagakure * Tooru Nara as Rikido Sato * as Shota Aizawa * as Present Mic Cast (English) * as Izuku Midoriya * as Katsuki Bakugo * as All Might * as Ochaco Uraraka * as Tenya Iida * as Tsuyu Asui * as Minoru Mineta * as Momo Yaoyorozu * as Fumikage Tokoyami * as Denki Kaminari * as Eijiro Kirishima * as Shoto Todoroki * as Mina Ashido * as Yuga Aoyama * as Kyoka Jiro * as Mezo Shoji * as Mashirao Ojiro * as Hanta Sero * as Toru Hagakure * as Rikido Sato * as Shota Aizawa * as Present Mic History Episodes |} Soundtrack Opening Theme 「THE DAY」 by Ending Theme 「HEROES」 by Promotional Material Promotional Videos アニメ「僕のヒーローアカデミア」PV|The first Promotion Video for the first season アニメ「僕のヒーローアカデミア」PV第2弾|The second Promotional Video for the first season アニメ『僕のヒーローアカデミア』PV第3弾|The third Promotional Video for the first season アニメ『僕のヒーローアカデミア』PV第4弾|The fourth Promotional Video for the first season アニメ『僕のヒーローアカデミア』PV第5弾|The fifth Promotional Video for the first season アニメ『僕のヒーローアカデミア』PV第6弾|The sixth Promotional Video for the first season BD/DVD Covers Volume 1.1 Anime Cover.png|Vol.1 Episodes 1-3 Volume 1.2 Anime Cover.png|Vol.2 Episodes 4-6 Volume 1.3 Anime Cover.png|Vol.3 Episodes 7-9 Volume 1.4 Anime Cover.png|Vol.4 Episodes 10-11 Volume 1.5 Anime Cover.png|Vol.5 Episodes 12-13 Character Designs Class 1-A Izuku Midoriya TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Izuku's colored character design for the anime. Izuku Midoriya Uniform Shading TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Izuku's character design for the anime. Katsuki Bakugo TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Katsuki's colored character design for the anime. Katsuki Bakugo Shading TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Katsuki's character design for the anime. Shoto anime design.png|Shoto's colored character design for the anime. Eijiro Kirishima TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Eijiro's colored character design for the anime. Yuga Aoyama Uniform TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Yuga's colored character design for the anime. Yuga Aoyama Uniform Shading TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Yuga's colored character design for the anime. Denki Kaminari TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Denki's colored character design for the anime. Tenya Iida TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Tenya's colored character design for the anime. Tenya Iida Shading TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Tenya's character design for the anime. Ochaco Uraraka School Uniform TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Ochaco's colored character design for the anime. Hanta Sero Costume TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Hanta's costume colored character design for the anime. Hanta Sero Costume Shading TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Hanta's costume character design for the anime. Pro Heroes All Might TV Animation Design Sheet.png|All Might's colored character design for the anime. Shota Aizawa TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Eraser Head's colored character design for the anime. Present Mic TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Present Mic's colored character design for the anime. Recovery Girl TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Recovery Girl's colored character design for the anime. Ectoplasm TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Ectoplasm's colored character design for the anime. Ectoplasm Shading TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Ectoplasm's character design for the anime. Midnight TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Midnight's colored character design for the anime. Cementoss TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Cementoss' colored character design for the anime. Snipe TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Snipe's colored character design for the anime. Mt. Lady TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Mt. Lady's colored character design for the anime. Death Arms TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Death Arms' colored character design for the anime. Kamui Woods TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Kamui Woods' colored character design for the anime. Toshinori Yagi TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Toshinori's casual outfit colored design for the anime. Villains Kurogiri TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Kurogiri's colored character design for the anime. Tomura Shigaraki TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Tomura's colored character design for the anime. Nomu TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Nomu's colored character design for the anime. Trivia *In February 2019 the first season has been removed from Crunchyroll. **Crunchyroll responded that it is currently "working through the rights for season 1 for both titles and will share any additional details soon." **It has since been re-added. Site Navigation de:My Hero Academia Staffel 1 fr:My Hero Academia - Saison 1 Category:Anime Category:Seasons Category:Season 1